


Almost Got Caught

by rvaleardis



Series: Anthony and Penelope [5]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis
Summary: Anthony and Penelope almost get caught.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Series: Anthony and Penelope [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145780
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Almost Got Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly my best work but all good practice. I hope you like it.

Months had passed since Anthony and Penelope's relationship began. They have done a fantastic job at sneaking around and hiding their relationship. As far as anyone was concerned, they were really close friends, nothing else.

Sometimes, they didn't get caught thanks to just pure dumb luck. They weren't being very observant since they were….busy.

An example would be the embarrassing Francesca/Gregory fiasco.

Eloise had invited Franscesca and Gregory to an event she was organizing at university. However, Eloise had forgotten something at the apartment and sent her siblings to grab it for her.

Unbeknownst to then, Penelope knew the apartment was going to be empty for the afternoon. Anthony and her were currently very busy on her bed when they heard the siblings walk in.

"Who is that?!" Anthony whispered. 

Penelope shrugged her shoulders as she put her shirt back on.

"I thought we locked the door." Penelope whispered back. 

Anthony was almost certain he had locked the door. To be fair, he was extremely distracted. One doesn't kiss Penelope Featherington and sustain all common sense.

She scrambled out of her room and closed the door. Anthony was inside, waiting. 

Penelope looked like a hot mess. Her hair was in disarray, her lips were slightly red. There was no hiding what she had been doing. 

Franscesca was the first to spot Penelope. 

"Hey, have you seen Eloise's badge thing for uni?" Francesca asked. She took in Penelope's current appearance. 

"You ok there, Penelope? You look a little.. flushed." Franscesca said with a teasing look on her face.

That only made Penelope blush more. She found Eloise's badge thing and handed it to Franscesca. She then basically threw them out.

"Here you go! No need to look further." Penelope said as she handed the item to the siblings.

Gregory and Franscesca exchanged an amused look and went to the door. Eloise was sure to know what was going in about 10 minutes.   
"Have fun!" Was heard from outside once they left.

Penelope went and opened her bedroom door.

"Eloise is sure to find out I wasn't alone in about 10 minutes. You need to leave, that way she can't be suspicious."

Anthony groaned but got dressed. He wasn't happy about the interruption.

About an hour later, Eloise walked into her house. Penelope looked the picture of innocence. She was sitting on the couch, reading a book and had a steaming cup of tea on the coffee table.

Penelope looked up as the door opened and greeted Eloise. "Eloise! What a surprise, I thought you were going to be out all afternoon." Penelope set her bookmark on the page she was "reading" and put it on the table. She gave Eloise her full attention. 

Eloise narrowed her eyes and looked about the room. Franscesca had told her that Penelope looked like she was having fun, a little too much fun. The kind of fun that involved someone else. 

"Yes well, the event was cut short. Due to rain. Bloody London rain." She walked to the couch and sat next to Penelope. 

"How was your afternoon, Pen? Any….news?"

Eloise was expecting something, anything. Penelope wasn't the sort to be with random people or anything like that. 

Penelope knew that Eloise was fishing for information.   
She took a deep breath and said "Well, your siblings caught me in a rather delicate situation. I was expecting the apartment to be empty for a while and decided to have some….. me time." 

The last part was said pretty low and the blush to Penelope's cheeks was back in full force. 

Well, that was certainly not what Eloise was expecting but it made sense. 

Penelope held her breath, praying that she wouldn't ask anymore questions. 

"That makes sense then. Well did you have fun then?" Eloise said as she relaxed into the couch. 

"Not really. Mood died after they came in."

That much was true. Anthony had left and she had not been in the mood to finish herself off.

"Ah. Well if you don't have any plans, can I interest you in some food and tv?"

Penelope laughed and said "Always."

The two spent the night together, having fun and making fun of random characters. It turned out to be a super fun girls night.

The next day Anthony came over while Eloise was home to visit both of them. He opened the door and caught part of the conversation. 

"I'm proud of you, Pen. Taking care of yourself without a man. I didn't know you had it in you, so to speak."

Anthony knew must have been talking about the previous day. He made his presence known and Eloise stopped talking.

"Hello stranger. To what do we owe the great honor of your presence?" Eloise said.

"Was in the neighborhood, dropped by, all that jazz. Now what is this I hear about taking care without a man." Anthony said with a sly look directed at Penelope. 

Penelope was NOT amused.

Eloise, none the wiser, said "Penelope has taken the initiative to care for herself without a man. I am proud."

Anthony raised an eyebrow at Penelope and she shook her head. She tried to signal him not to encourage the conversation but he didn't listen. He was having too much fun.

"Well, how very proud we are indeed."

If Anthony didn't watch his mouth, he wouldn't be experiencing hers anywhere near his body for a while.

He was saved by the bell or rather ringtone. Eloise's phone went off and she took the call in her bedroom.

Penelope chose this moment to make it clear to Anthony that if he didn't stop talking about it, he would suffer the consequences. 

"It is embarrassing enough your siblings saw me and that I had to come up with that to sedate Eloise. Had I not said that, we would be in trouble."

Anthony understood her point but was it really so bad if they found out? 

He was proud to have Penelope as his partner in every way. He could tell they were made for each other. Maybe it was getting to be that time.


End file.
